Sons of Anarchy VS The Walking Dead
by KamillaBecca
Summary: Beth Jenkins (Baby Girl's Story) and the rest of the club trail down the roads to find the place they had always known, prison. They soon realize that life in the prison wont be so easy when they run into Rick and his crew. With Baby finding a connection with Katy (The Companions) and Daryl, will she and the club be able to live with Rick and the crew? Will they fight the dead?
1. Chapter 1: Only Place

The long wave of discontent and hatred sprung from the lone biker gang. The motorcycles roared through the mystical and uncharted area as they made their way down the road. Side to side, the club would check. The black van stayed close behind. Jax, the leader of the group, soon raised his hand up and lightly waved it to the right. Pulling over to the side, the club began to turn off their engines and group together.

"Tig, get Happy out of the van. Mom and the kids stay there though," Jax said as he pulled out the map from his coat cut. Bobby stood close behind him looking over his shoulder.

"Where the hell are we going Jax?" Baby asked with an annoyed tone.

"Somewhere safe," Jax replied.

"That's what you said about the last place and the one before that," Baby shot back. Tig and Happy approached the group.

"Jax, Gemma said we need to get food now. Your sons might not make it if we don't," Happy informed. Jax chewed his lips.

"Alright," Jax paused and sighed. Baby walked over and stepped in front of him.

"What about the prison? I remember this road. You and I picked up Opie here after he got out," Baby suggested. Jax nodded.

"It could be the best place there lad," Chibs said. Jax stood up straight.

"Okay, you lead the way Baby," Jax said. Baby nodded and they returned back to their bikes.

Coming down the main road, Baby spotted a dirt path that looked familiar. She gave it a look and turned in. The rest followed close behind. Heading further down the road, Baby could see the top of the prison. She couldn't help but smile. She had never been so happy to see a prison. She quickly sped up. As they came closer they saw a scene they didn't expect. Wooden gates were placed just outside the main entrance. Inside the gates, they could see some gardens. They stopped their vehicles and walked up to check the place out better. Coming around they saw a large group of walkers piling up on the gate. Baby quickly placed her arm up and shoved them back. Jax glared.

"Someone already lives here?" Bobby questioned.

"Maybe they are already dead," Chibs shrugged.

"No, they aren't. Right there," Jax pointed out three people. One an Asian, the other a tall white man and the third was a teenage boy.

"What do we do?" Baby asked. Jax glared still figuring out that exact question. Suddenly Tig booked out from the side with a shotgun.

"Hey shit head!" Jax yelled out. Tig ignored him and ran near the gates.

"God damn idiots gonna get us killed," Baby snapped before bolting out after him. Chibs glared out to see the walker's slowly turning from the fence.

"Jackie, we got a bigger problem," Chibs said as he pointed to the walkers. Jax cursed and they all ran out after them.

Up at the prison, Rick, Glenn and Carl glimpsed over to see who was making the noises. Rick's eyes went cold and he bolted out to the gate. Carl and Glenn followed him. Sitting down by the gate was Michonne. She didn't notice the issue until the others ran down. She glimpsed over to see the other group.

"What do we do?" Michonne asked. Rick shrugged for a moment.

"They're on their own," Rick said coldly.

Glenn glared at him oddly. Rick turned to see a woman standing with two young boys. Rick's heart raced for them. He turned back to the members fighting. Carl had enough waiting. He grabbed the gate rope and pulled it down opening it up.

"Come on!" Carl yelled to them.

Baby turned first. She nudged the others. Chibs turned and whistled them over. Gemma gripped Thomas and Abel close before she booked it over to the gates. Glenn ran out from his stand by Rick and helped them in. He motioned closer to the door and began to help the others. Tig was the last one who came in. After that, Carl shut the gates again. Jax bit his lip and reached down to Tig and grasped his clothes. He yanked him up and snarled in his face.

"Are you fucking kidding me? What the fuck were you thinking?" Jax snapped. Tig said nothing.

"Jax," Baby said nervously as she looked at Rick and the others and then at Abel and Thomas who hid behind Gemma. Jax clenched his teeth and went to punch Tig. Baby jumped out and yanked Jax's fists back. "Enough!" Jax glared at her and released Tig.

Just then, Rick, Glenn, Michonne and Carl raised their guns. Baby rolled her eyes and they began to surrender their weapons and follow them up the small path, to the main gate of the prison. Following them further into the prison building, they came to cell block C. The four slammed them down on the benches and stepped back.

"Who are you?" Rick asked firmly.

"We could ask you the same fucking thing," Chibs replied. Rick lowered his gun.

"I ask the questions around here," Rick snapped. Chibs glimpsed over to Carl and glared at the sheriff's hat on his head.

"Either the kid found that or I'm guessing someone in here is a cop," Chibs stated.

"From you're stance and dick sucking attitude I'm guessing it's you," Happy added with a scolding look to Rick.

"You're right, my dick sucking attitude is what gets me my cases closed now who the fuck are you?" Rick asked.

"Biker gang," a voice said from the side. The club looked over to see a woman in a drama mask emerge from the main cell block. "I can tell from your cuts. And outside, you got your Harleys," She added.

"Terrific, more criminals," Glenn sighed as he retreated over to a picnic table and collapsed.

"How can you tell so easily?" Carl asked glaring at her oddly. The girl walked closer. She stood in front of Jax, Baby and Chibs. She removed her mask and leaned down to look at their patches on their chest.

"The blonde one is president, the chick is vice president and the Irish is Sargent. Interesting, I ain't ever seen a woman be in a club before," the girl said with a half-smile. Baby glared at the girls scare that started from her top right forehead all the way down to her left side of her chin.

"Do I gotta be worried about something Katy?" Rick asked. Katy smirked and shook her head and glimpsed closer at the words.

"Redwood original. Main charter?" she asked.

Jax nodded. Katy glimpsed at Michonne. Katy than moved back and lightly pulled Jax forward. Jax knew better than to try anything. After all, he had a young teenage boys eyes glued to him.

"California? Why the hell would you come all the way up here?" Katy questioned.

"We've been everywhere. Every place is the same. Walkers. Walkers. Walkers," Baby replied. Katy bit her lip and turned to Rick.

"I want you guys out of here," Rick stated before turning. Jax rose.

"Come on man! I can't go back out there," Jax said as he got closer to Rick. Carl raised his gun up.

"Not another move," Carl said firmly.

"I can't go out there with my kids. Please!" Jax yelled out. Rick stopped cold in his tracks. "I'm sure you know what it's like to lose someone close to you. I've already lost so much. Before this and after this. I can't lose my boys. They're my blood. Everything I do is for them," Jax stated. Rick turned. Looking at the man he found himself thinking back to himself. Rick knew what it meant to do anything for the ones you love.

"Look. I've got a lot of people here I need to take care of. If you're here, you're here to stand with us. You're criminals and I'm a cop. Trust needs to be earned. Which means you do what I say. Your weapons, turn them in. Earn your way in and you will get them back. You stay, it's all of us or none of us," Rick said firmly.

"You got it," Jax said. Rick nodded.

"For now, you stay out here. I still have to clear it up with the others. If you don't wanna wait, leave. I'll let you know by tomorrow the final decision. Glenn, Katy, get them some food and water and some blankets," Rick ordered. Glenn and Katy nodded before heading off.

"Hey man," Jax called out as Rick went to walk off. He turned back. "Thanks." Rick nodded and headed out.

That night was quiet. Michonne and Carl stood strong behind the bars glaring in at them. Baby got the chills from it. She looked down beside her as Abel and Thomas were fast asleep. Everything the club did now was for them. On the other side she saw Jax's back. His tattoo remained perfectly in the moonlight. Baby sighed. She hoped and begged that this would be their new home. The Sons finally arrived at the only place they knew.


	2. Chapter 2: Outlaws

It's been a week now. Rick was still figuring out whether or not the biker gang was a right fit and Gemma was in doubt of trusting these people.

Outside, Baby helped Beth and Carol with the laundry. Baby had never really done laundry. Not in a very long time. She couldn't even remember what it was like to be a mother. She was never a good one, that she knew for sure. There were a lot of thing that she still tried to be better at. She wanted to prove herself to Jax once more. They had their issues and they have gone through too much. Not to mention Baby wanted her nephews to live through this. As young boys, she knew it would be hard.

Looking up from folding she saw Abel and Thomas running around while Katy, Happy and Carl watched them. Happy was the best part. She watched him chase them as they giggled. The monster. Sometimes she wished she was a kid. Maybe not in this type of life but something like it. She wasn't scared of the walkers. In fact, she found them entertaining. Fucked up? Hell yeah but she didn't care. After all she is part of a biker gang.

"You have any kids before this?" Carol asked as she watched Baby glare at the kids playing. Baby smiled.

"I had two. A baby boy and a young girl," Baby replied. "You?" Carol remained quiet for a moment.

"Yeah, a daughter. Lost her to the plague," Carol informed. Baby looked at her. "Did your kids go that way?" Baby looked down nervously. Carol saw her reaction and then moved to her cut. It reminded her that she was a criminal. Beth remained quiet as she listened into their conversation.

"I guess you could say my life was pretty fucked up. Pardon my French," Baby said as she turned to Beth. She gave a smile. "We've been through so much. Guess it's just the life you choose as an outlaw. I never really thought of it before. Sometimes when you're at the top of the most badass people in the states you tend to forget the consequence that comes with."

Beth and Carol watched Baby as she chewed on her bottom lip. She tried to continue on but was catching herself before. Beth leaned over the table and placed a hand gently over Baby's. Baby glared at the hand and followed the arm to the sweet girls face.

"It's okay. Whatever happened before this, it don't matter. What matters is you're here now, and well alive with good people around you," Beth said. Baby smiled. Her eyes than moved up to Gemma as she sat quietly watching the kids play.

"Give me a moment? I'm gonna go check on my mom," Baby said as she finished folding the shirt in her hand.

Baby rushed over to Gemma. She looked down at the crude woman's inattentive reaction to her step daughter. Baby chewed her lip for a moment before sitting down next to her on the cement. Gemma remained quiet still. Baby looked at the expensive sunglasses in Gemma's hand. She had to keep them? I guess so. Even in a zombie apocalypse, Gemma still tried to keep her style.

"Are we ever gonna talk about this?" Baby asked.

"Talk about what? The fact you went behind the clubs back? Your families back?" Gemma scolded. Baby glared at her.

"I did not betray my family. I did what I thought was best for them. I wanted Tara to get away with Thomas and Abel I wanted her to take my kids to. Far away from the clubs shit, far away from the dangers and far away from their psychotic unstable grandmother," Baby snapped. Gemma sharply turned to her.

"They are my grandchildren. No way I was going to lose them. Everything I do is for my family. I do it because I love them," Gemma stated firmly.

"Yes because jabbing a carving fork into the back of your daughter in laws skull is a real good way of showing your family you love them!" Baby yelled. Gemma looked around to make sure no one heard.

"Watch you're tone with me," Gemma snarled.

"I'm not afraid of you Gemma. I've lost too much in this shit for you to try and take it away again. Step up or try your luck out on the road, alone," Baby snapped before rising and storming off.

Back inside the prison, Jax, Bobby and Chibs sat quietly as they waited for Rick and his trusty men to come and talk to them. Jax was nervous. This week was busy for the club. They've never really had to work so hard to be a part of something. They felt like they were back to being prospects. Jax was more worried about Rick questioning them. He wasn't prepared for that. No doubt he was scared to speak with them. They were firm, that Jax could tell. But as a man who knows what it's like to lead and the need for protection Jax felt more confident in this circumstance. He would just have to learn to control his temper.

Jax felt a nudge from Chibs. The three members peeked over to see Rick coming in with a man holding a crossbow behind him, than a black man and right after an elder man with a missing leg and crutches. Jax gulped back nervously. Rick didn't have a promising look but it sure wasn't an unfortunate one either. The man in crutches grew a smile before placing out his hands to Jax. Jax looked nervously and shook it.

"So you're the leader of this group I'm guessing?" the man questioned.

"Yes sir. My names Jax, this here is Chibs and here is Bobby," Jax introduced. Hershel nodded to the two and looked back at Jax.

"My name is Hershel, I'm the doctor of the group so if you guys need anything, I am here to patch you up," Hershel informed. Jax nodded.

"Does that mean were staying?" Chibs asked.

"Not quite," the man holding the crossbow stated.

"We need to know a bit more about you first," Rick stated. Jax nodded. He knew this was coming.

"Why don't we all sit down and chat?" Hershel asked with a smile. They slowly looked down at the picnic tables and sat.

"Now. Since we are comfortable. Behind me is Tyreese and Daryl," Rick introduced. Bobby glimpsed behind Rick.

"What do you wanna know?" Bobby asked.

"What you guys have done before the apocalypse," Rick asked without emotion. Jax looked at Bobby and Chibs and bit his lip.

"You're a cop. I'm sure you can fill in a few things," Jax replied.

"Let's make this easier. Let's start with where you guys came from and what you did for a job," Hershel stated.

"We came from Charming. Small town in California. We all owned a mechanic shop. It was called Teller-Morrow automotive," Jax informed. Hershel nodded.

"Families?" Tyreese questioned.

"I didn't have any. I stuck to whores and a bottle of Jack Daniels," Bobby stated. Daryl gave a slight snicker.

"You?" Hershel questioned turning to Chibs.

"I had a wife and a daughter. I haven't heard from them in three years. Long before the plague hit. I don't think I will ever see them," Chibs stated calmly leaning in the chair.

"And what about you President?" Rick asked Jax.

"My two boys you see out there and I had a wife," Jax paused. He didn't want to tell these guys anything about Tara.

"What happened to her?" Hershel asked.

"And remember, you want us to keep you here, you better not leave out anything," Rick said firmly as he leaned forward. Jax still said nothing.

"She was killed. Stabbed in the back of the head with a carving fork." Everyone turned to see Baby coming inside. She went and sat by Chibs.

"Why?" Tyreese asked. Baby looked at Jax than back at the group. She thought for a moment.

"We were outlaws. A lot of people around us died. Family, friends, business partners. All of them. Not much else I can say," Baby stated. Rick respected her for jumping in. He lightly released his griping fists and relaxed back in his chair.

"I get that," Daryl said from the side. Rick glimpsed back for a moment than turned back to the club.

"What about your family?" Hershel asked. Baby looked down.

"I lost my kids before the plague. My husband. We had our issues and he ran off when we were attacked at the automotive garage. Haven't seen him since," Baby informed feeling her heart aching by the thought of it.

"We figured he was eaten by those things or turned into one," Chibs stated.

"So he was a club member?" Daryl asked. The four nodded.

"What did you mean by issues?" Rick asked turning back to Baby. Baby bit her lip.

"He ratted on the club. Trying to hide a stupid little thing that would have never mattered to the club anyway. One thing led to another, he couldn't handle the stress," Baby stated.

"I got him trying to kill himself around the time he ratted. We loved him but he was an idiot," Chibs added.

"Some time ago Baby called it off. She left to go be with her birth family and he lost himself," Bobby jumped in.

"Where is your birth family now?" Hershel asked. Baby gulped back.

"My father died a long time ago. My mother was killed by a gangster named William Chapman," Baby said. Rick's eyes grew. "Judging from your look I'm guessing you know who I'm talking about."

"Yeah but he was killed by a woman named Beth Jenkins, right?" Rick asked. Baby gulped back and her and Jax's eyes met. Baby slowly looked back.

"My name is Beth Jenkins," Baby said. The room went quiet. Nobody spoke a word as they tried to put it together.

"But you got out? How?" Tyreese questioned as he remembered hearing about the case.

"My uncle was an agent. He pulled a few strings and got me out after six months. The men who worked with William swore that they wouldn't give up till I was dead. Me and my club," Baby gulped back.

"Well," Hershel mumbled.

"Like we said. We're outlaws," Bobby stated.

"We grew up with shit. This world is nothing compared to what we have faced," Jax said as he gulped back.

Rick bit his lip. He rose. The other followed his lead. Jax and Rick stood across from one another. Rick gave it a moment before he handed out his hand to Jax. Jax glared at it. He was shocked to see it and a bit confused at Rick's decision. Jax put out his hand and they met. Shaking them lightly Rick gave a half smile.

"Welcome to our group," Rick said.

Jax gave a large goofy smile. Baby sighed with relief. They had finally found themselves a safe home.


	3. Chapter 3: Memory

The sunlight shimmered through the prison's bared windows. It brought a sense of differ and condescension. A new world of new heights.

It's been two weeks since the Sons have adapted to their new home. Baby hadn't seen Jax so happy in a long time. Smiles began to grow on his face once more. The issue that continued to bother Baby was Gemma. She still had a hate for her stepmother and she knew she would never be able to trust her again.

Baby helped Carol and Beth in the garden. Baby's face began to grow a smile as she saw Rick's daughter Judith in Beth's arms. It was cute. One thing Baby had wished was for her family to be here too.

"Hey Baby!" Baby turned to see Chibs. She placed down the gardening tool and headed over to the Irish man.

"What's up?" Baby asked

"Rick wants us to take in the van and bikes. Kind if forgot about them I guess," Chibs said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Glenn and Daryl have offered to help bring it all in. Thought we'd leave Jax. I've never seen him really spend a lot if time with his boys in a while," Bobby said as he nudged over to them. Baby turned and looked at Jax playing with Thomas and Abel. He was right. They never had a relationship like this.

"Alright, let's do this," Baby said.

The three bikers began to head down to the front gate to meet up with Daryl and Glenn. Baby glimpsed around to realize some of the missing members.

"Hey Bobby. Where is Tig and Happy?" She asked.

"Well Happy was put on watch. Rick is with him and Tig ... Well Tig is keeping to himself in his cell. Haven't seen him in a while," Bobby informed. Baby bit her lip.

"It's alright love. Tiggy lost his best friend. He's just taking it harder than the rest of us," Chibs sighed. Baby stopped dead in her tracks. Bobby and Chibs turned and stared.

"Clay didn't deserve it. I still wanna beat Jax's stupid ass every time I see him. Jax killed the wrong person. The right person still lingers here and continues to fucking haunt us. Remember that," Baby snapped before rushing again to the gates. Bobby looked at Chibs.

"I guess even when the world dies history still fucks us in the ass," Bobby stated.

"So much for a new beginning."

Finally coming down to the gate, Baby found an odd vibe. She felt eyes on her. She turned her head slightly to see Katy glaring at her. The look made her uncomfortable. She quickly shook it off and hurried to Daryl and Glenn.

"Finally," Daryl snarled. Baby shot a dirty look.

"Daryl," Glenn said as he raised a hand to his chest. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," Bobby said as he came up behind Baby. Chibs remained close to her. Their friendship seemed to mean a lot to him. He had always looked out for her.

"How do you wanna do this?" Daryl asked. The group headed to the gates and looked out at the walkers. They snapped and leaned their rotting arms through the gates openings.

"There really snappy today," Glenn stated with a uncomfortable face.

"I'm sure if your food supplies was low you'd become snappy too," Chibs joked dryly.

Baby bit her lip as she analyzed the situation. Her eyes traced the pathway to the van and bikes. Something in her gave a sick feeling. The idea of the biker gangs bikes rotting alongside the undead didn't feel right.

"You see an opening Baby Girl?" Bobby asked.

"No. Which is why we are gonna make one," Baby said before turning from the chain fence. Daryl, Glenn, Chibs and Bobby shared a look. "Come on let's go."

The four men follow Baby out to the small triangular pike area. Baby have the surrounding a second look to make sure everything was clear. She turned her head to the group as she brought out her glock with a silencer. She gave them a nod to get ready. Chibs took out two pocket knives, Glenn held a machete close, Daryl gripped his crossbow and Bobby stood by the rope used to open the gate. Baby gave him a look and began to get in a stance. Bobby sighed and opened the gate.

The four of them bolted out of the door way and began to slice through what walkers got to close. Bobby stayed close to the rope as he observed their progress. Baby shot down two walkers with one bullet. She smoothly took a knife from her boot and sliced a walkers side head leaving a deep scar that exposed the decomposing brain. She turned to see a walker getting too close. It grabbed her arms and began to shove her down. Baby felt her heartbeat rise.

As she struggled to keep the taunting teeth away, she heard a sharp sound in the air. In a split second an arrow was in the head of the attacking walker. Baby glimpsed back to see Daryl as he lowered his crossbow and headed closer to her. He leaned down and lent out a hand to her. She reached back and met it. Daryl yanked her up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Baby replied with a sigh of relief. Daryl nodded and leaned down to yank the arrow out of the walkers head.

"Ey! Baby Girl! Daryl! Over here!" The two turned to see Chibs yelling to them as he approached the bikes and van.

Chibs began to get on the bikes and ride them inside the van. He was able to fit two apart from the one that was already in there. Baby, Chibs and Daryl got on the last remaining three while Glenn hoped in the van. They quickly applied the gas and rode as fast as they could through the herd of walkers. Bobby smiled as he watched them edge closer.

"Well that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be," Glenn smiled.

Bobby closed the gate shut and watched for a moment. Baby nudged Chibs on. Chibs, Daryl and Glenn brought the bikes and van closer into the prison. Baby made her way to Bobby's side and looked out beside him.

"I've never liked being in jail before but something about this feels nice," Bobby said as he took in some fresh air. Baby looked at him.

"I think things like this are hard to enjoy when everything from before is still blazing in my mind," Baby sighed. Bobby shot a look.

"You really are like Gemma, you know that?" Bobby said. Baby snarled beginning to feel insulted.

"I'm nothing like that bitch! Don't ever say that! Ass!" Baby snapped. Bobby let out a chuckle.

"Wow," he began. "That was more Gemma like than I have ever heard before." Baby sharply looked away, angry. "You aren't her Baby Girl. You never will be."

"I just don't understand how Jax can sit there and do nothing," Baby stated. Bobby peeked back watching Jax still playing with his kids.

"Right now, he has more than enough time to actually be a dad. And with all this shit running around, Jax has greater things to worry about then is psycho mother," Bobby finalized before heading off.

Baby remained still, keeping her gaze on the walkers that traced the outer fences. Bobby was right. Jax was being a father and doing the best he could in these times. But Baby still couldn't get over Gemma. She killed Tara and killed JT, Jax's real father. Then there was Clay. His face flashed in Baby's head. She loved him no doubt. She still remembered when Jax killed him. Her sweet father figure. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. She remembered everything even in this world, Baby couldn't forget, she refused.


End file.
